reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Bell III
Andrew Bell III is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He is the subject of the Stranger side-mission "The Mercies of Knowledge". History Background Andrew Bell III is a professor and inventor. He owns a laboratory in northern Saint Denis. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 First encounter When passing by his laboratory, Bell calls out to the player and asks where he may be able to find some Moonshine. After chatting for a few minutes, Bell reveals that he is in need of an astronomical one hundred gallons of Moonshine, which stuns the protagonist. After being asked what the colossal amount of alcohol is for, Bell explains that he is currently constructing a machine that requires Moonshine to operate, and begs the player to bring him the spirits. After reluctantly agreeing, the protagonist figures that Alden Carruthers is the best person to help him find a wagon of Moonshine, and heads to the train station in Rhodes to find him. Second encounter When the wagon of Moonshine is brought to Bell, he thanks the player for completing his request and proceeds to introduce himself. He then details the machine he is inventing, explaining how it is a much more humane way to execute criminals than public hangings. He calls his invention the electric chair, and explains how it is a chair that uses high quantities of electricity to peacefully kill criminals. Towards the end of the encounter, he requests the player to ask the Police Chief of Saint Denis Police Department for a permit to publicly demonstrate his machine on a law-breaker. Third encounter When the player returns to Bell, he explains that Bell is allowed to demonstrate his contraption as long as he has a suitable candidate. Bell takes a nearby poster and suggests that the protagonist brings a wanted man named Wilson J. McDaniels to him. Fourth encounter When the player brings McDaniels to Andrew Bell, he firmly demands a payment. Bell promises that he will pay the protagonist once the law buys his machine, and will therefore have to wait until after the demonstration. Lastly, he requests that the player comes and watches the execution. Fifth encounter By the gallows in northern Saint Denis, Bell can be seen preparing the electric chair by checking the straps are tied correctly. He begins to speak when McDaniels loudly cries in fear, although, as he has a strap in his mouth, all that can be heard are muffled yells. Bell, intending to quieten McDaniels, reassures him and the audience how humane, safe and peaceful his death will be, before telling him to take deep breaths. When Bell pulls the lever to start the contraption, McDaniels does not die, but rather continues to yell and cry in agony. Bell attempts to reassure the audience of the humanity of his machine, stating McDaniels is nearly dead. He flicks the switch again, but McDaniels proceeds to squeal in pain again. Bell pulls the lever one last time, only to be struck by a blast of electricity. He is thrown back, twitching and turning, as electric sparks shoot through his body, killing him. McDaniels removes the strap in his mouth and asks to be shot by somebody as he is in so much pain, before slowly lowering his head and dying himself. Members of the crowd leave left and right, as a couple are shown conversing about how ironic it is that the machine is anything but humane. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Mercies of Knowledge I" *"The Mercies of Knowledge III" *"The Mercies of Knowledge IV" *"The Mercies of Knowledge V" *"The Mercies of Knowledge Vl *"The Mercies of Knowledge VII" Trivia *If Bell's body is looted, the player can obtain the blueprints to his electric chair, although this will result in a loss of honor. Gallery Electric Chair Blueprint.png|Electric Chair Blueprint Navigation de:Andrew Bell III es:Andrew Bell III Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2